


[アイナナ | 環一織] 無法得知的親吻

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 1→3前提的41
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 2





	[アイナナ | 環一織] 無法得知的親吻

環的一雙手臂圈住一織整個人，最後在一織削瘦而骨感分明的上背脊處收合。

當一織因為環過大的力道而感到疼痛時，才意識過來，他正被對方牢牢實實地攏在那雙比同齡人還要寬闊的臂膀之間。  
一織知道這是一個擁抱，卻不明白他得到的原因。

  
「織織你，再這樣下去，會受傷的。」

環的聲音從耳側後方傳來，因為過分貼近而讓感官反變得朦朦一片，耳朵聽不清晰，卻直接撞在心底。  
他還會受傷嗎？他早就已經傷得透底。

在他發現自己對兄長已經懷抱喜歡的心意時;  
在噩夢中迎上一張張三月失望的表情時。

待回到現實，三月毫無保留的笑臉仍然折磨著他，這樣的狀態直至三月搬離宿舍之前才得以停止，一織卻無從定奪這是否算好。  
因為三月離開的那一天，一織看見那個來接哥哥的男人，親暱地在哥哥唇上落下一吻，而哥哥也充滿愛意的回應了。  
一織這才完全理解，原來他的哥哥有可能愛上任何一個人。

除了和泉一織。

  
「我是不是⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」

環等了一陣，好不容易等到一織有了回應，他稍微鬆開一點環抱，改讓一織抵著他的肩頭，就像他深知，一織總習慣把一切都埋著不讓人看見。  
至少在視線之外，有他為一織圈出的空間，在這個範圍內，只會有一小塊濕掉的制服襯衫能洩露不屬於完美高中生的那個和泉一織。  
  


「我是不是，永遠無法知道，親吻喜歡的人會是什麼樣的感覺了。」一織緩緩說著，此刻腦海裡播放的三月，看起來很幸福。

一織不確定是不是因為三月愛著對方的關係。  
因為他自己的愛盡是深沉而苦澀的，那麼，會是親吻的緣故嗎？

他所能知道的，是兩個人會彼此試探、然後靠近，眼神在極近之時因無法對焦而顯得迷離、最終閉起，僅餘臉上感受到對方同樣溫熱的鼻息，直至嘴唇相貼那刻。  
他和環也跟著這麼做了，在沒有開空調的一織的房間，半開通風的窗也未能讓素面的簾布掀起半分。  
像是為他們守住了秘密。

分開以後，一織直盯著環右肩上的一小塊濕痕，最終才囁嚅著要他別說出去，因為連他也搞不清楚為何會這麼做，也要環別再突然抱住自己。

「可是我知道哦。」  
「四葉さん怎麼會知道呢？那明明是我、」  
「我是說，我知道織織問題的答案。」

環習慣先去抓了抓腦袋，在一織遲疑地將視線對上他滿是自信的眼神後，如一織所要求的，沒有突然抱住人，他只是努力去讓一織理解，那個答案：  
「 原來喜歡的人，吻起來的感覺會鹹鹹的、苦苦的，都是眼淚的味道，可是、」

「可是我很喜歡，喜歡親我喜歡的人的感覺，還有，親我喜歡的人。」  
  


一織什麼也做不了，他眨了眨眼，匯聚在眼底的重量終究還是在人前落下，順著臉龐流至他的唇。  
水份帶來的一點鹹苦味在一織嘴裡逐漸擴散。

他也品嚐到了，親吻喜歡的人是什麼滋味。

  
  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/9/14 https://www.plurk.com/p/nhlbr9


End file.
